


Not so Subtle

by WolfMadeFromAsh



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles, Derek does nice things for Stiles, Derek goes for it, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Smut, Scott is a cockblock, Stiles catches on, Stiles is a little clueless, The sheriff feels guilty, The sheriff is Derek's wingman, derek is there for stiles, derek pining, kinks discussed, sterek, stiles and derek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMadeFromAsh/pseuds/WolfMadeFromAsh
Summary: Relationships and Derek were never a good mix; one girlfriend died, another killed his family, there was a boyfriend in New York who had tried to kill himself because Derek told him he and Laura were going away for a week for her birthday and then tried to kill Laura when they’d gotten back. Another boyfriend who tried to get his sister in bed, and asked then him if he wanted to join in or watch.He took a break from relationships after that one, that was just too much for him to handle.





	Not so Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Loose timeline, sometime after season 4 maybe? But Derek doesn't leave.

Relationships and Derek were never a good mix; one girlfriend died, another killed his family, there was a boyfriend in New York who had tried to kill himself because Derek told him he and Laura were going away for a week for her birthday and then tried to kill _Laura_ when they’d gotten back. Another boyfriend who tried to get his sister in bed, and asked then him if he wanted to join in or _watch_.

He took a break from relationships after that one, that was just too much for him to handle.

Then there was Jennifer, used him for protection (technically he was her back-up plan), killed 16 innocent people, tried to kill his other sister (why was everyone trying to kill his sister), and then took the parents of his friend. Took Stiles’ dad.

Stiles who had no other family, who’d already lost a parent and was about to lose another one. Derek hadn’t doubted a single word Stiles told him when he and Scott came to the loft that night to tell him about Jennifer. He trusted and believed Stiles more than anyone else in his life, maybe even more than he’d trusted Laura or his mother.

Jennifer wasn’t anything long-term, Derek knew that; she was just a distraction from the 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones he _actually_ wanted.

Derek met Stiles when the kid was 16, what was he supposed to do? He was 22 and it was illegal, not to mention he _hated_him and his best friend had just become a werewolf. But everything about him had smelled _right_. He met him on his family’s territory and he just fit so well there, like he belonged there. His scent blended with the land and the woods so perfectly, it was difficult for him to turn away; he had to force himself to move.

He got him arrested, and confronted him the minute the police officer walked away. Acted so tough and unafraid even though Derek could have smelled the fear a mile away. Then his father turned out to be the sheriff, making his clear _obsession_ with him even worse. Scott and him always thought he hung around the school to keep an eye on Scott, lucky for him it was a good cover. He watched Scott a bit, worried he would show the whole town what he was over a stupid _hunter_ girl; but his main focus was always the boy on the bench.

It took longer than Derek would have like for them to be civil, though he played his part in that; coming off cold and volatile. He was trying to do the right thing, trying to keep him at a distance so that his infatuation wouldn’t grow. He was too _young_ still, with a cop for a dad and a hunter dating his best friend. None of that spelled anything good for Derek.

He was stupid to actually thing that would really work.

But Stiles saved him, kept him alive in that pool; almost drowned himself in the process, but he never let him go. He let him go for 20 second to grab his phone and he’d sunk to the bottom of the pool. The first call was cut short, he didn’t even get the chance to tell Scott anything. He could have tried Scott again, could have saved himself, but he gave up that chance and threw his phone into the pool in favor of pulling Derek back up for air.

Derek eased up on him after that, coming to terms with the fact that his fighting his feelings for Stiles was useless; he needed to be a part of his life.

He started to invite Stiles over once he was settled in the loft.

“I’m surprised you got a real place, I mean it’s a little industrial but it’s kind you.”

Derek rolled his eyes, pulling the door closed behind him. “Hey, grab these and put them on the table over there?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah.” Stiles rushed over, taking the bags of take-out from him so Derek could put the groceries away. “Man, you got a lot of food.”

“I’ve seen you eat.” He called from the kitchen.

“Ha-ha. You know, watching you eat isn’t a pretty site either Mr. Alpha. Hey, maybe I’ll call Scotty, you know he can pack it away.”

“Uh,” Derek hung his head, hand gripping the cabinet door. “Yeah, sure. If you want.”

“Cool.”

That was where it started. There was casual flirting, earning him the occasional blush creeping up Stiles’ neck. But he never seemed to think anything of it, sometimes he thought Derek was messing with him but he never thought there was any real meaning behind it.

“That’s a good shirt on you, the color suits you.” Derek had told him when he’d stopped by after a school dance Lydia force him to go to.

He wore a pair of clean, dark jeans that hugged his hips just right, with a deep red button up shirt tucked into them. His hair had finally grown out and he had it styled with just enough product to keeping it neat but still looking soft to the touch. Derek wanted nothing more then to run his finger through it before yanking him to his knees.

He looked _incredible_.

Stiles flopped onto the couch, rolling up the sleeve of the shirt to his elbow, a new look in second that almost brought Derek to _his_ knees.

“I look like an idiot.” He told Derek, picking at the buttons of the shirt.

“No you don’t, you look amazing.”

“Stop fucking with me.”

Derek sat across from him in one of the chairs Stiles had helped him pick out when he was decorating. “I’m not.”

“Yeah, okay. Next you going to tell me I look hot or something.”

Derek shrugged, taking a sip of the coffee he’d brought over. “You do.”

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment before laughing. “Shut up. You’re such an ass.”

He was trying, he really was! He’d bring him coffee on nights he was up late studying, brought him dinner or lunch, he even asked him to come out and help him pick out stuff for the loft.

He played _fetch_ with him; he shifted into a wolf and played fetch because the stupid kid was sitting in the park watching another guy playing with his husky and he looked so fucking _sad_.

“I always wanted a dog.” He’d said. “My dad never thought I’d be responsible enough to take care of one. I mean, he’s probably right. He usually is. None of my friend had a dog either, so it wasn’t like I could go play with theirs. I fucking love dogs.”

Derek couldn’t take it. So, he got up, gave Stiles a pat on the back and told him to wait there a minute. He returns soon after on all four, tongue hang from his mouth. He trotted up to Stiles and sat in front of him, bringing a paw up to his knee.

“Derek?” Stiles had asked. Derek gave a soft yip in response, making the boy beam at him. “You shifted into a wolf!” Stiles threw his arms around him, hugging him tightly. Derek took in his scent, closing his eyes with a gentle sigh. “You’re amazing, you know? Hey, uhm I don’t want this to be awkward but do you think we could like…play? Just for like five minutes?” Derek jumped up, bouncing on his toes playing the role of eager dog. “You’re an amazing friend for doing this! Five minutes, then lunch is on me, whatever you want!”

They stayed there for 3 hours, Stiles throwing a ball and Derek racing after it.

If that wasn’t saying “Excuse me, but I’d like to date you” then Derek wasn’t sure what would.

Clearly it didn’t.

That’s when he started to get more direct, it might have worked if people didn’t get in his way.

The pack was all gathered at Stiles’, the couples all pairing off and making their weekend plans.

“This suck, you’re all dating and making your plans and poor Stiles is here all alone with no one wanting to date him. What am I supposed to do this weekend? Scott, I thought me and you were going to that classic horror festival at the pier this weekend? What gives?”

Scott shrugged, giving Stiles and apologetic smile. “Sorry man, Kira’s only in town this weekend. We’ll hang next weekend for sure!”

“Yeah, you say that now.” Stiles grumbled while Scott made heart eyes at Kira.

“I’ll go.” Derek said casually from his place on the couch across from him.

“I’m sorry, go where?”

Derek looked up from the book he’d been pretending to read, meeting Stiles gaze. “To that thing at the pier.”

Stiles’ mouth hung open in shock. “Wait, really?”

Derek opened his mouth to respond, to say something kind and open; offer dinner before or after maybe. A real date.

But Scott opened his mouth first, barking out a laugh. “Oh yeah! I can totally see _Derek_ sitting there watching _The Thing_. Don’t make him suffer through that, he’ll hate it; he’s just feeling bad.”

Derek glared at Scott, looking back his book. “Cause you’re being a shit friend.” He mumbled.

Stiles raise his eyebrows as if he heard him, Scott just gave him a confused look. “What?”

“Nothing.” Derek grumbled.

“I don’t mind old horror movies.” Kira said cheerily.

“Yeah? Would you be okay going?”

Kira nodded, kissing Scott on the cheek. “If Stiles’ is okay with it; you shouldn’t cancel your plans with Stiles. I’d feel so bad. And then Derek doesn’t have to feel like he has to go.” Kira smiled at Scott, then Derek, feeling like she just solved everyone’s problem. “You’re a free man I guess.”

Derek gave her a tight-lipped smile. “Great, thanks for that.” He said dryly, aggressively flipping to the next page in his book.

“Stiles, are you okay with Kira coming?”

Stiles gave Derek a confused look before turning to Scott. “Uh, yeah. Yeah that’s cool. Uh,” He turned back to Derek. “Hey, Derek look if you wanted to come, that’d be-”

“Stiles don’t drag him there.” Scott sighed, shaking his head.

“I wasn’t-”

“Look, he’s already grumpy about the prospect!”

Stiles eyed Derek curiously. “I don’t think that’s-”

“It’ll be fun! We’ll grab dinner before we go and load up on junk food and just lay out and binge of some corny horror flicks!”

Derek ground his teeth together, snapping the book closed, tossing it on the table on his way to the kitchen.

Fucking _Scott_.

He tried again when it was just him and Stiles sitting going through the bestiary, looking at what could have been pulling runners into the woods and tricking them into doing their dirty work for them. There had been 4 break-ins across town and 5 robberies at local antique shops; all different people, found outside the home or business sitting on the curb with no recollection on how they got there. All of them said the same thing; they remembered going on their run in the park and then they were talking to the police. They didn’t even remember exiting the buildings and sitting outside, their memory didn’t seem to kick back in until after the police show up and asked what their business was there.

Everyone was stressed.

Sheriff Stilinski was working long hours at the station, Melissa was pulling extra shift to help with the studies begin done on the victims (because that’s what they really were, not criminals), Scott had been spending every second either going over their findings with Deacon or patrolling the woods and park, looking for the next person to be drawn in. The other problem was, the victims of the theft weren’t sure if anything had been stolen. Things were moved around and it certainly _looked_ like something would have been stolen but they just could not remember. One shop owner said there had been _something_ on one of the empty shelves, but he had no idea what. He was _sure_ he remembered placing “it” there, but couldn’t say what _it_ was.

Stiles had been at the loft, pouring over the bestiary and anything he could pull from the internet. Derek would recheck anything he pulled up, dismissing it at fake with a frustrated scowl, while also looking though some family volumes he’d brought home from the vault. The table groaned in protest at the added weight but seemed to be holding up, until Stiles slammed his fist on the surface letting out an aggravated growl, follow by a moan of pain. The was a distinctive sound of a crack, the wood splitting in the center. Derek raised his eyes up, looking at Stiles.

“Okay.” He said, gently closing his own book. He got up and went around the table, pulling Stiles up with a gentle hand on his shoulder. “We’re getting out of here and away from these books for a bit. Come on, I’m taking you to dinner.”

“Dinner? Derek I can’t eat right now! I have to figure this-”

“We will figure it out, but you’re breaking my table and I _like_ this table. So, we’re taking a break. We’ve been at it for days haven’t got a thing. We can take 90 minutes for dinner.”

“_90 minutes_! Derek-”

“We are going to a restaurant. We’re going to _sit_ and _enjoy_ a meal and talk about something other than _this_. Go.”

“But-”

“Go!” Derek pushed him out the door, ignoring his protest.

They pull up to some Italian restaurant in town, really the only place that _isn’t_ a diner or fast-food. They walk in, Stiles looking stressed and anxious, he’d been on his phone the whole drive, likely still doing research, and were seated right away. Derek put a hand on Stiles’ lower back as they were walked to their table, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

“Relax. You’re going to give yourself an aneurism.”

Stiles sighed, rolling his neck and shoulders before taking a seat at the table, smiling at the hostess when she passed him a menu. Derek glanced up at him from over the top of his own menu, smiling to himself and feeling like he was finally making progress.

Until Scott dropped in the seat to his left.

Then the sheriff to his right.

Sheriff Stilinski greeted him with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. “Great idea, son. This has been one of those things that just sucked us all in. I think taking a step back for a minute-”

“_90._” Stiles muttered from behind his menu, earning him a glare from Derek.

The sheriff ignored his son and kept speaking. “And regroup. Maybe something will click when we get back to it after dinner.”

“Uh,” Derek looked from the sheriff to Scott to Stiles and back. “Yeah. Right.”

“Yeah, thanks for the invite man!” Scott said cheerily, digging into the fresh breadsticks that were placed in the center of the table. “We could have just gone to the diner, way cheaper. And everyone looks like they’re on a date.” Derek cleared his throat, looking away when the sheriff’s eyes cut to him. “I guess carbo-loading is a good idea, though.”

“Sure.” Derek muttered, focusing on his menu and no one else.

He could feel the sheriff’s eyes cutting to him every few minutes as they all ate and talked about school and things they’d missed on TV. Derek wasn’t surprised when he pulled him aside as Stiles headed to his car and Scott rode off on his bike.

“I’m sorry.” He’d told him.

Derek gave him and confused look. “For what?”

“I didn’t know. Stiles sent me a text, and I guess Scott too. I wouldn’t have come had I known.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Derek tried for cool, knowing he failed as the raised eyebrowed look the sheriff gave him.

“I doubt Stiles would have texted us if he knew too.”

Derek groaned, dragging a hand down his face. “I didn’t take him to the _diner_!” He whined, as if that explained everything.

The sheriff chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder. “Stiles is in peak research mode right now, normally, he would get the hint. But his mind isn’t focusing on standard social ques right now.”

“I get that, but I haven’t exactly been subtle here.”

The sheriff smiled. “Yeah, I heard about the park. That was really nice of you to do that for him, you didn’t have to. Wasn’t it a little, I don’t know, demoralizing? Playing his pet for an hour?”

Derek looked down at his feet, shrugging his shoulders. “It was 3. I didn’t mind. It made him happy.”

“And that’s why I’m going to tell you this; my son cares for you the same way you care for him. So, just tell him.”

\-----

Derek torn down the spiral stairs of his loft when he heard the door squealing open, eyes glowing and ready to attack. It was the middle of the day and the pack was still in school; at least they should have been in school.

“Woah!” Stiles yelped, throwing his hand up and backing against the door.

“Stiles?!” Derek stared at him, looking around before brushing past him and looking down the hall. Seeing no threat, he closed the door and turned on Stiles, only the boy had already moved further into the loft; somewhere. “Stiles?”

“I had to piss!” He called from behind the bathroom door.

“What are you doing here? Why aren’t you in school?”

“No special reason.”

Derek could hear the untick in his heart from the kitchen; something was going on. He settled on the couch, waiting for Stiles to reemerge. When he did, his eyes were shifting nervously around, he smelled anxious, and he looked _terrified_.

“Stiles.” Derek started, voice laced with concern. “What happened?” Stiles stood in the middle of the room, chewing on his thumbnail. “Talk to me, _please_.”

Stiles met Derek’s gaze, slowly approaching the couch. “Have I been like, _normal_?”

Derek felt his stomach drop, he knew what the question meant. But he didn’t think Stiles had been acting strange, he would have noticed.

He’s _sure_ he would have noticed.

“You’ve never been normal.” He tried, making a lighthearted joke to ease the tension.

Stiles rolled his eyes, sitting on the coffee table in front of Derek. “You know what I mean.” He told him, not even cracking a smile. “I think…I don’t know, but I feel like something happened?”

“Something like what?”

Stiles swallowed, looking down at the floor. “Something like _before_.”

Derek nodded slowly. “Why?”

Stiles shrugged. “Just this feeling like I’ve done something. I-I was sleep walking last night. Dad found me walking through the yard saying _I have to get them, they need my help_.”

“Stiles, that doesn’t mean it’s back.”

“Maybe.”

“It was just sleep walking, you used to do it before didn’t you?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles refused to look at him, which was frustrating the wolf; he needed to look at him when he spoke or he wouldn’t believe him. “Stiles, look at me.” Stiles shook his head and that’s when Derek caught the salty scent of tears. He placed his hand on either side of Stiles head, tilting his face up so he could look into his eyes. Tears rolled down the boy’s face, his pulse beating frantically against Derek’s finger tips.

“Stiles.” Derek said his name with so much emotion and _hurt_ for the boy, Stiles dove forward into the wolf without another thought. Derek wrapped his arms around him, pulling him on the couch and into his lap letting him burry his face in his shoulder and cry. He was shaking and clinging to Derek, the wolf rubbed his hand up and down his back. “Sh, you’re okay. I got you. I won’t let anything happen to you again, I promise.”

Stiles settled down after about five minutes, but stayed in his place on Derek’s lap, his arms wrapped around his neck. “I fell asleep in class.” He mumbled against his shoulder.

“So, you thought…”

“I had a dream, and I couldn’t read anything. Just like before, but I couldn’t remember ever falling asleep. I just…I don’t ever want to go through anything like that again, Derek.”

Derek held Stiles tighter, pressing his nose to his temple. “You won’t.”

“I could.”

“You _won’t_. Look,” Derek said, pulling away and placing a hand to the side of Stiles’ face. “I need you to do something for me, okay?” Stiles nodded in response. “I need you to do exactly what you did today if you _ever_ feel like this again, okay?”

“Why?”

Derek sighed, rubbing his thumb along Stiles’ cheek. “Because, when that thing took you? Your scent was different, not different enough to tell really at the time but I wouldn’t miss it now.”

“My scent changed?”

“It was like…it was you, but there was an undertone of something else; something almost smoky or burnt. But it was almost like you’d just been spending a lot of time with someone new or switched laundry detergents. It was subtle, but I know it now. I’ll never _not_ know what it is. So, when you think you’re not you, you come here. I don’t care what time it is, you have a key; let yourself in and wake me up. If you getting yourself here isn’t enough to convince you, I’ll keep trying.”

Stiles stared at Derek, his hand unclutching the front of his shirt and smoothing out the wrinkles against his chest. “You’d really be okay with that?”

“Of course.”

“I thought you kind of hated me, tolerated me but hated me.” He says quietly.

“Stiles, you have no idea exactly how much I _don’t_ hate you.” Derek tells him. Stiles gives him a wide-eyed look like he knows exactly what Derek is implying. “Come on,” Derek starts, giving Stiles the chance to let this new revelation sink in. He shifts him off his lap and stand from the couch. “You should get some sleep, you’re going to crash any minute. You can borrow my bed.” Derek moves up the stairs, hearing Stiles slowly following him.

He pulls open a draw with some older sweats, pulling out a pair of flannel pants that should fit Stiles well enough and an old shirt from Columbia. He holds them out to Stiles as he enters the room. “You can throw these on, you’ll sleep better in something soft and worn. Your skin gets irritated after a panic attack, right?”

“I…uhm, yeah. How’d you know?”

Derek looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “About the panic attack or about the skin thing after?”

“B-both, I guess.”

“You came here at 11 am, only a couple hours into the school day, judging by what you told me, I’d say you ran out in a literal panic. And I notice after, a few times, you start to pull and pick at your shirt and pants, like they were made of sandpaper.”

“Scott doesn’t even know that.” Stiles whispered, holding the soft fabric to his chest.

“No offense, but Scott lives in his own little world and while he always _means_ well, he kind of only ends up doing things for himself.” Derek catches Stiles opening his mouth to defend his friends, but shuts it either seeing the truth in Derek’s words or just not wanting to argue about it. “They’ll be a little big and loose, should be okay.”

Derek steps out for a minute, letting Stiles change out of his clothes. He goes to the linen closet across the hall and pulls out a couple extra soft blankets, reentering the bedroom only when he’s sure Stiles has changed. He moves to the bed, pulling off his heavy comforter and laying out one of the blankets.

“Uhm.” Stiles watching him re-make the bed without the comforter. “Fuzzy blankets?”

“They’re softer than the sheets I have, sorry I don’t have anything else for the pillows.”

“Oh my god, Derek. It’s fine, seriously.”

“I want you to get some rest.” Derek protest, fidgeting to make the bed perfect.

Stiles come up next to him, placing a hand on his arm. “Hey, it’s great. Seriously, please stop fussing. You didn’t need to even do any of this.”

Derek looks at the hand on his arm, his eyes traveling up to meet Stiles’. “Yes, I did.” He watches Stiles’ eyes shift, his throat bobbing as he swallows nervously. “Get into bed. I’m going to call your dad before the school does, let him know you’re okay. I’ll text Scott too. We’ll skip pack night tonight.”

“I don’t want-”

“Stop it, you’re not a bother, you’re not an imposition. Now get some rest, please.”

Stiles looked down, pulling at the hem of the shirt he wore. “I didn’t know you went to Columbia.”

“_Stiles_.” Derek says sternly.

“Okay, fine. Yes, I was stalling.” Stiles climbed into the large bed, getting right in the middle. Derek brought over the extra blanket he’d taken and laid it out over him. Stiles smirked, pulling the offered blanket up. “You like, tucked me in.” Derek rolled his eyes and turned to leave the room. “Hey wait.” He stopped in the doorway, turning back to look at Stiles. “So, Columbia? It’ll bother me if I don’t know.”

Derek gave him a half smile. “I finished up my bachelors there before I moved back, before Laura died.”

“One more question. What did you study?”

“History, with a minor in architectural engineering. I was going to get my masters with a concentration in Greek and Roman mythology. Still might, haven’t decided.”

“Impressive.”

“Sleep, Stiles. I’ll tell you whatever you want about me and school after you get another 3 hours of sleep, deal?”

Stiles seemed to brighten at the prospect of more information. “That’s a _great_ deal.”

“Okay, then sleep.”

Stiles roll his eyes but listen, turning on his side and letting his eyes fall shut.

The shift was small, but Derek noticed it; Stiles is around a little more, coming by before everyone else or inviting Derek over a little earlier, offering to give him a ride to Scott’s when it’s out of his way.

The moments when there alone, Stiles will look at Derek like he wants to say something but he closes his mouth before he can formulate the words.

The wolf tries to make things easier for him, sitting a little closer, brushing against him when he’s near enough to. He’d tried a few times himself, but after what the sheriff told him, maybe he needed to let Stiles decide what happened next.

It works, kind of.

“Can you just-just _tell me_?!” Stiles blurts out in the middle of their gathering at Scott’s house before the other arrive.

Derek had sat down next to him on the couch, his side against the boy’s looking like he was creating space for someone else on the couch if they wanted to take it.

Derek turned to him, his expression soft and neutral. “Tell you what?”

Scott looks between the two of them, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. “Better get it done before the others get here.”

_Now_ Scott gets its, after months of blocking him, he finally see what Derek’s been trying to do for _months._

Derek looks to Scott, then back at Stiles before shifting over a fraction and pulling out his phone. “Nah, it can wait.”

“I-what?! No, no it can’t! Stiles is going to lose his mind!”

“Stiles is being a little dramatic.”

“No, he’s not!”

“Stiles needs to stop talking in the first person.” Scott grumbled, going into the kitchen for some drinks.

“Come on, Der. Somethings…_something_, right? Am I right? Or…no? I’m wrong? But no, I don’t think so.” Derek smiles to himself, scrolling through his phone. “Dude!” Stiles whines, sinking into the couch.

“Might as well tell everyone at once.”

“Tell them _what_ though! God you’re infuriating!”

“I’ve been waiting a _long_ time. I can wait 10 more minutes.”

“Wait for what?” Lydia asks, strutting into the room with Malia and Isaac following behind her.

“Where’s Cora?” Derek asked, a look of concern crossing his face. “Weren’t you picking her up from the airport?”

“Liam is on his way with her or to get her? I’m not really sure, but he’s bringing her either was. He was fascinated by the idea of there being another Hale, he was eager to meet her. And I couldn’t drive to the airport after my appointment.”

Stiles sat up. “Doctor?”

Lydia scowled at him, lifting a freshly manicured hand. “Nail.”

“You blew off my sister, your _girlfriend, _for a nail appointment?”

Lydia shrugged, taking a seat in the chair in the corner. “We aren’t technically dating at the moment.”

“What?” Stiles squawked in Derek’s ear.

“We had a disagreement. She’s wrong and I’m right and right now we aren’t talking.”

“Does she know someone else is picking her up?!” Derek sat up, sitting at the edge of the couch. “Do I need to remind you that she’s been kidnapped and held against her will before? She kind of has an issue with the unfamiliar, especially an unfamiliar _werewolf_. Why didn’t you just tell me?! I would have gotten her.”

“Because, _Derek_, you’re her brother which means you’re also the enemy right now.”

“That’s…that’s…you’re _insane_! That makes no sense!”

“Sure, it does. There would have been 2 werewolves against me, she would have told you everything and you would have sided with her because she’s your sister and you wouldn’t have heard my side, the _right_ side, at all.”

“You haven’t even _told_ anyone your side!” Derek stood, moving to the door.

Stiles jumped up after him, grabbing his arm and holding him from leaving. “Hey, just calm down, Der.”

“Your crazy friends left my sister at the airport with a _stranger_ to pick her up!”

“Okay, while I see where that is _bad_,” Stiles shot a glare at Lydia, “_Very_ bad, why not just give her a call first? Let her know? Better yet, we’ll call Liam and have him pass the phone to her. Validate him.” Stiles rubbed his arm, trying to ease the tension. “What do you say?”

Derek closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and focusing on Stiles. “Fine. But outside. I need to get away from the banshee.”

“Fair enough.” Stiles’ hand slide down Derek’s arm, falling to curl his fingers around the wolf’s hand and tugging him outside. He pulled out his phone to call Liam, his thumb moving over the back of Derek’s hand. “Little Liam! You at the airport – okay, okay! No, she’s just…a Hale. Look give her the phone. Yeah – just, okay. Hey Cora! Here’s your brother.”

Stiles handed the phone over. “Cora? What – okay, no. I didn’t know she was sending Liam – yes the puppy.” Derek said rolling his eyes. “She just got here, without you. He was late? I’m sure that wasn’t – look what happened? Cora, you can’t just – no, I haven’t yet but that’s – okay that’s not fair! Low blow Cora. Look just because she – she’s worried! So, am I in fact why are you chasing after _Kate_?! How did you even – Braeden?! Okay, look just get in the car with Liam! We’ll talk about this when you get here and maybe about you _staying_. Oh, yes, I can. Just watch.”

Derek ended the call and passed the phone back to Stiles. “Thanks.” He grumbled, dropping Stiles hand and sitting in the lawn.

Stiles looked down at Derek for a minute, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. “Want to head back in?”

Derek dropped his hands between his leg, elbows on his knees and head hanging down. “You go ahead.”

“I’ll stay with you.”

“You don’t have to. Go on inside, I’ll be in in a minute.”

Stiles flopped down beside him, leaning against his side. “I’d rather hang out with you.”

“Yeah?”

Stiles smiled, turning to press his face against Derek’s shoulder. “Sure.”

Derek leaned against Stiles, letting his head tip to the side to rest atop his. They sat for a few minutes in silence, the sounds of the night echoing around them. Stiles stuttered against the cool night breeze so Derek picked his arm up and wrapped his around him, hugging him to his side. Stiles scooted closer to him, moving between his legs and pulling Derek’s other arm around him and settled against his chest.

“Better.” He hummed.

Derek turned his face into his neck, smiling against his skin. “Yeah?”

Stiles nodded. “Can you say it now?”

Derek laughed. “Say what?”

“Derek.” Stiles whined, trying to twist to look at him. Derek held him tight, keeping him from moving. The boy huffed a sigh, settling against the solid body behind him. “Did you really want to go to that horror fest?”

“I wanted to go with you.” Derek told him in the quiet of the night.

“And playing my dog for a few hours?”

“I wanted to make you happy.”

“That was really cool. And _very_ sweet.”

“Mmhm.”

“And I ruined out first date by inviting Dad and Scott?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I’m sorry.”

Derek nosed at his temple, his lips barely brushing against his cheek. “You were distracted, your dad was right.”

“I was an idiot, in fact so where you. What were you thinking asking me out in the middle of us buried in research and no answers! You know I get hyper focused.”

“I hadn’t exactly been subtle. I took you to a nice restaurant. Don’t we normally go to the diner?”

Stiles raked his nails through the hair on Derek’s arms. “I guess. I didn’t technically invite Dad and Scott; I told them we were stopping for dinner. I never told them to join us.”

“They still showed up.”

“Yeah.” Stiles sighed, closing his eyes and turning into Derek a little more. “This is actually really comfy; you’re really comfy.”

“Thanks.” Derek scoffed.

“Are you going to kiss me soon?”

“Maybe.”

“I can’t get anything when I want it.” Stiles complained.

Derek chuckled, the vibration of it rolling through Stiles’ body making him smile. He opened his eyes, finding Derek staring back down at him. He reached up, scratching his fingers in his growing beard. Derek leaned into the touch, turning his head to press a kiss to his palm. He reached up, cover his hand with his own, pressing a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

Derek bent down, bringing his lips to Stiles. Stiles’ other hand reached back pushing into Derek’s hair. He smiled against his mouth, humming contently.

Stiles pulled back, letting his head fall against Derek’s stomach, still gazing up at the wolf. “That was nice. Very Spider-Man, esc. What with the almost upside-downness and all.”

Derek bent down for another soft kiss. “I’m glad that met your approval.”

“Oh, there’s plenty to work on. In fact we’re probably going to have to bail out early and work out the kinks.” Stiles tells him with a wink. “And I mean _all_ the kinks.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Derek rolled his eyes. “I’m not so sure this is a good idea now, what was I thinking?”

“Oh come _on_! You, Derek Hale, are one kinking bastard. Admit it! You’ve thought about me bent over every _inch_ of that loft and maybe even a few places _outside_ the loft too. Haven’t you? Come on. And you’ve got a thing with necks, I already see that.”

“Okay, _that_ isn’t a kink. That’s a wolf thing. The scent is strongest there.”

“Ah, so you’ve got a _scent_ kink then.”

“Shut up.”

“I’m right, aren’t I!?”

Derek shook his head. “Maybe a thing with _your_ scent.”

“Just give me _one_, one fantasy you’ve had. I’ll be easy on you and let you get away with minimal detail. I’ll tell you mine too! I’ve thought about us in my dad’s patrol car.” Stiles tells him with a shrug. “Not sure how practical it is, but ever since he had you cuffed in the back seat?”

“You mean when you had me arrested for my sisters murder?”

“Hey, I’ve apologized for that.”

“You haven’t actually.”

“Whatever, point is, _that’s_ been at the top of the bank ever since, if you know what I mean.”

Derek let’s out a laugh despite himself. “I unfortunately do. Okay, fine. Stairwell going up to the loft, specifically the second level.”

“Second level? I’m curious, why?”

Derek pulled Stiles up so that his back is flush against him, not sagging in his lap. He presses his lips to his neck, dragging them to his ear. “Because you can see the window from the street, anyone walking by would see. They would _know_ that you're mine.”

“Exhibitionism. Possession. Okay, yeah. I can get into that.” Stiles said, shifting as the scent of arousal filled Derek’s nostrils. The wolf rumbled, growling low in the back of his throat, nipping behind Stiles’ ear. “Y-you know, we might want to get going now.”

“Mmm.” Derek hummed, one hand moving up Stiles’ shirt with the other ghosting over the boys growing bulge.

Stiles’ hips bucked up involuntarily. “Shit. Derek, we’re on Scott’s front lawn.” He turned his head, mouthing at Derek’s neck.

“You don’t seem to mind.”

Stiles managed to push himself up a little, grinding against Derek’s own erection, arching against his chest. “Exhibitionism it is.” He moaned, grabbing Derek’s hand and pressing down harder, needed more friction.

“Not the first time.” Derek whispered, licking a strip up the column of his neck. “The first time is just for us.”

“Then what-” Stiles voice cuts off, he flails his arms as he abruptly falls back. He blinks up at Derek, looming over him. “_That_, was so uncool. You’ve got me all uncomfortable and like…cramped. Fuck Derek.”

Derek laughed, reaching down and pulling Stiles up to his feet. “Come on, I’ll jerk you off in the car on the way back to my place.”

“Holy _fuck_! I can’t with you, I…we need to go, _now._” Stiles shoved at Derek, pushing him toward his car. “Scott, Derek and me have to go!” He called to the house. “Sorry about not seeing your sister tonight, but you’ve got some work to get done here. This is your own doing you pervert.”

Derek threw his head back, walking Stiles to the passenger side of his car, pushing him up against it. His eyes flash bright red, a feral grin spreading across his face, his hand slipping down the front of his pants, taking Stiles in his hand. He mouths at Stiles throat, moving up and biting at his jaw. Stiles’ knees give, he keeps his arms around Derek to keep from falling, thankful to be pressed against the car.

“Der.” He pants, his head tipping back. “Shit.”

“I’ll see Cora tomorrow. It’d just be her and Lydia yelling tonight anyway.”

“Fuck, I think I’d like to be doing some yelling. Derek, we need to _go_.”

Derek growled against Stiles’ neck, pulling his hand from his pants, keeping an arm around his back, to keep him from sinking to the ground, as he opened the door and let the boy flop into the passenger seat.

“Hurry up!”

Derek slipped behind the wheel of the car, leaning over the gear shift to pull Stiles into a long, heated kiss. “Aren’t you glad I made you wait.”

Stiles snapped his teeth at Derek. “I’m going to make _you_ wait if you don’t get moving.”

Derek smirked at him, backing out of Scott’s driveway. “Whatever you say.”


End file.
